The Way You Love Me
by Lomadia
Summary: Duo comes home. Heero muses. But life can't always be that simple...
1. Disclaimer

****

The Way You Love Me

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to it's respective owners, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise etc. I own nothing, I just play. And absolutely adore doing so. Song lyrics belong to Boyzone (well, as far as I know). I don't own that either, but I love it.

A/N: I heard the song on the radio, not actually knowing who it was by at the time, and absolutely adored the lyrics. So this is what became of it, please R & R, feedback as ever would be really greatly appreciated. If you don't like the first bit though, stop reading. There are 6 more chapters to go (or there should be) and the style doesn't change. It's all written POV Heero, so bear that in mind. And enjoy reading it! Cause I'm enjoying writing it ;) Yeah, this has really just been hanging around on my hard drive for a while, and I need some incentive to finish it. Which is where you come in! Reviews! I love them!

Pairings: 1x2. Possible 3x4 references. 

Warnings: Right, I'm gonna give you the warnings for all chapters, because I'm not gonna be bothered to do this again. Riight…. Shounen-ai, yaoi, underage sex, possibly hentaism, limey, angst, majorly sappy in places. I think that's everything. But it's not gonna be too citrus I hope. You have been forewarned, if you don't like any of the above there's this dudey little button called 'back'. I'd advise you to click it. Rating is R for those reasons, which you've probably gathered. (All chappies individually rated).


	2. Home

Rating: PG-PG-13 

****

The Way You Love Me

//I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there//

I can't believe it sometimes. You, and me, together. Not always in the physical sense, our missions will never cease to force us our separate ways, but in spirit we are always going to be linked. I know that now, that nothing can take you away from me. I wouldn't want anything to, because it took me a while to convince myself that I could but up with you, let alone love you. I know it's stupid, but every time you're away, I sit and wait for you to return. Like a damn love-struck teenager, Maxwell. Well, the teenager bit's right at least. But that's what you've turned me into. I have a feeling that should bother me, but it doesn't. 

I accept the fact that I don't just want you. I /need/ you. And that scares me sometimes. The Perfect Soldier shouldn't /need/ anyone. He should be independent, relying on nothing but himself. You've only been out of the house half an hour at the most, but your aura lingers, and I find myself sitting on the sofa and twiddling my thumbs. There are a million Oz files I could be hacking into at this very moment, but all thoughts of 'work' seem completely irrelevant in comparison. 

The door creaks open quietly, but I know you're there. You just stand, looking at me curled up on the sofa, and I'm sure you're smiling. It makes my heart practically stop sometimes to feel your eyes on me, to know that you're just relearning what you know inside out already. This always happens, you walking through the door after your somewhat ritual afternoon walk. It's your 'me' time, when you can think about your life, the mission, /our/ life. But some days, like now, you come back completely dishevelled, and all I want to do is take you into my arms and kiss you senseless.

"Hey Heero." You say quietly.

"Duo." I nod, and you walk over in front of the fire and sit down, just in front of my feet. I can't help but watch the way the flames appear to dance off your face, lighting up your features. You're perfect. I realise I could say that a million times over and you'd just laugh and say 'right back atcha'. I'm nothing all that special, but you seem to think so. And that's all that matters. That you'd give your life for me at a finger-click, and trust me implicitly with everything you are. That's not a gift I would have thought I was worthy of, until you made me realise. 

You shrug your jacket off your shoulders, and wriggle a little closer to the flames. And I lean down and place my hands on your shoulders, feeling you sigh underneath my touch. I love the way you can be reduced to this so easily, just revelling in the feeling of my hands on your body. Speech is completely unimportant. Well, the phrase 'actions speak louder than words' seems completely relevant. It wouldn't matter what I said to you now anyway, you wouldn't take it in. So I just slowly run my hands across the back of your neck, feeling the muscles begin to relax. And as I work my way back up and slowly massage your shoulders, you let out a tiny groan. I can't help but chuckle.

"Like that, Maxwell?" I tease.

"Hell yes Heero! Feels…so good…"

"How much do you love me, my little koneko [1]?" I growl, knowing what the tone of my voice is doing to you at this very second.

"To the colonies and back, and the moon, and the stars…and…I love you Heero, just believe me."

I laugh, you're babbling to the extent of your words becoming uninterpretable, in that breathy sigh you always seem to use when you're around me. It's more than cute; it's a demonstration of the love I know you have for me and me alone. 

I run my hands down your sides, and you giggle as they brush past your hips. I love that sound, it's so different to anything I'd be capable off. An almost evil, demented laugh when I destroy yet another Oz suit, yes. But this sound is so comforting and childlike, I know it will ring in my ears for days. And the only thing I can, want, to do is look at you. So I pry myself away from your back, until I'm in front of you. And when I'm there I set myself in your lap, cupping your face in my hands. And I try to pretend that my breath isn't hitching in my throat as I take in your face, framed by the short strands of hair that have escaped from your braid during your walk, and those beautiful lavender eyes practically shining with acceptance and love. And I know I'm being soppy again, but it's hard to be anything else. So I forget how I should be. All that matters now is what I /am/. 

"I love you Duo."

I know that's what you wanted to hear, I've been waiting to let it fall from my lips ever since you walked through the door. Your arms snake around my waist, pulling me even closer to you as I let you take the lead for a while. And you're kissing me, your warm lips brushing against mine so hesitantly that it still seems like our first time. You'd never guess that we'd made love a thousand times before, your touch is always so gentle, so innocent. That won't last long…

I lace my fingers into your hair, messing it up even more and pull your mouth more firmly against mine as I feel you mirroring my actions. That's all the reassurance you need from me, and soon you're diving into my mouth and my world turns hazy, you and me the only things that have ever mattered. I doesn't take long before you're completely confident with the contact, moving your fingers down over my back and up under my tank top, running them across the bare flesh underneath. Your hands are still icy cold from your walk and I can't help but shiver. 

"Duo…you're freezing." I manage to murmur into your mouth, hearing the low rumble of my voice against your lips.

"And?" You ask, pulling away, eyes glinting suggestively. 

"You need a _very _hot shower, koneko."

"Oh really?"

I can merely nod. 

~*~

TBC 

A/N: Yummy shower chappie in store next! You want it? Review!!

[1] Koneko= Japanese for kitten.


	3. Shower Fun

Rating- PG-13- extremely mild R  
  
//And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
  
With everyone watching like we were insane//  
  
"Aaahhh, come Heero?" You plead. I love watching you like this, knowing that I'm the only one who can make it better.  
  
"Duo, you're completely capable of showering yourself, you know." I answer in that monotone I've perfected now.  
  
"I know Heero. But I want you." Listening to those words, seeing your shadowed eyes more alluring than I'd ever think possible, I begin to question how much longer I'll be able to tease for. Damn Duo, why do you have to make this so difficult? Bending me to your will like this, you know it's going to be too easy. I realise you've been leading me to the bathroom all this time. Well, shower-room, shall we say. Our flat isn't exactly big. But we don't mind, it's amazing we even got a flat on our own. The two single beds pushed together in our tiny bedroom isn't paradise, but it seems totally unimportant when compared to everything immaterial we have. One day it'll all be perfect. But I don't need it at the moment; I've got you.  
  
I sigh, you know you've won as you push open the door, stripping off you're shirt as soon as you're there, eyes locking with mine the whole time. I walk into the shower still fully clothed to attempt to get the damn thing working. Showers have personalities too, you know. This one, certainly. I take the showerhead off its bracket and run it over my hand, feeling the cold water spray through my fingers. It'll take a few minutes to warm up now, if it decides to at all. I put it back up on the wall and turn to face you, taking in the sight of your unobstructed pale skin. And it's perfection all over again.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"You're amazing, have I told you that?"  
  
"Many times. But particularly amazing totally nude and about to get very wet, right?"  
  
I can't help but nod, blushing faintly at the same time. You can read me like a book. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from you, and you know that, using it to your complete advantage as you stand in the middle of the room knowing /exactly/ how good you look.  
  
"Heero, dya think the water's hot enough yet?" You ask, perfectly innocently. It takes me a few seconds to register what you've said, as I watch your lips then hear the sounds. It's like one of those old classic movies that's never quite co-ordinated, but amazing all the same. I walk back to the stall and put my hand under the water. It's still barely warm.  
  
"Not really, Duo, come see?" So you walk over, grinning in a way that can only spell trouble. And before I know it, I'm standing with my back against the wall of the shower, with you barely centimetres in front, still smiling.  
  
"Shit Duo, I've still got my clothes on!" Spontaneous as always, but I'm intent on keeping up this annoyed façade, at least until I see what else you have up your sleeve.  
  
"You know, we should do something about that then 'Ro, shouldn't we?" You grin, placing your fingers at the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up over my head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Then you try to undo my pants, and I can't help but laugh as I let you struggle with the soaking material.  
  
"Heero, help?" I shake my head, grinning down at you the whole time.  
  
"Ohhh whyyy?" Your lavender eyes become wide like that Labrador Quat found a few weeks back. The one that seemed do tame and loving until it bit him, and let's just say he didn't look at that dog in the same way again. It was cute though.  
  
"Because, m'dear, this was your idea." I try to keep my voice unwavering but it's getting harder from the feel of your hands on my wet clothing. Finally you manage to get the garment round my ankles, and I step out of it, partially to help you, but mainly so I don't fall flat on my face. The water's just beginning to warm up, but it doesn't seem to bother us, the intoxicating heat of your skin is all that I'm aware of, the sound of your voice, your soft caresses. I realise you've managed to remove my underwear as well, damn your talent for this. It always takes me ages, fumbling far too harshly, until you're sighing and doing it yourself anyway.  
  
"Yummy Heero." You giggle, and I can't help but pull you closer as the now- warm water watches over us, growling at the groin to nose contact it achieves.  
  
"Mmm, yummy yummy Heero." You say again in that childlike voice, the voice that doesn't fool me for a minute. You'll do anything in your power to get your way. "Can I taste Heero?" It's so infantile, but God if only you knew what you were doing to me now. It's beyond a turn-on. This is you being a goddamned imp, Maxwell. Can't things just be simple, just once? No playing, no teasing? Of course it can't, to you foreplay is just as important as anything else.  
  
"Duo." Is all I manage to say before you cover my mouth with yours, grinning against my lips as you push me back against the freezing wall again, fighting for dominance you know you won't get any other way. But as much as I love the times like these, the 1% of my brain still capable of coherent thought tells me that if you don't wash your hair now, you'll be bloody cranky in the morning. It's something I'd rather avoid.  
  
So I carefully take the band out of your sopping braid and let your hair fall, raking my fingers through it in an attempt to make it co-operate, still lip-locking like there's no tomorrow. As far as I'm concerned, take each day as it comes, because who knows what's going to happen next week, next month? I certainly don't. And at this moment in time, with you held tight against my body, do I care about that? No. Because every second you're on this Earth I'll love you with all my heart. I just wish I could find the right words to tell you that.  
  
I break away for a second as I grab the shampoo, as you sigh and pull me even closer. I'm practically inside your skin now, the one place in the world that I so want to be at this moment in time. But instead I slowly massage the liquid into your hair with my fingers. I can tell this is heaven for you, as I capture your mouth again. And I realise I'll never get tired of this. I have to step back, just for a second, to look at you. To see the water cascading over your shoulders, hair sticking to your back and twirling around your thighs. You're smiling, face completely flushed; probably from the water, though I somehow doubt it. I can already see the effect my scrutinising is having on you. "Duo Maxwell, you are incredible."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
I spoke? Oh, I did. After a few seconds I hear you shriek, totally over- dramatically but that's just you, and it takes a while to register. The water's beginning to run cold again, a silent 'your fun's over now'. But instead of getting out as quickly as I can, I lean my back against the freezing wall and pull you close to me, your head nestling as my shoulder as my hands slowly trace down your spine to cup your ass.  
  
I hear your sigh. And I'm lost.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Reviews! C'mon people do better than last time! I'll love ya forever.? **makes puppy dog eyes** 


End file.
